The Kitten and her Cat: A Mia Fey Christmas
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Mia wants to do something special for Diego Armando. Of course, however, in true Ace Attorney fashion things just don't go right. Only this time, it's not in the court room. This takes place way before the events of Turnabout Beginnings in Trials and Tribulations.


The Kitten and her Cat: A Mia Fey Christmas

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own the Ace Attorney. It is owned by Capcom.

 **Notes:** This takes place during the trilogy...before the events of Turnabout Beginnings in Trials in Tribulations.

It actually was a couple of days before Christmas, and Mia was trying to figure out what to by her boyfriend Diego Armando. Diego was her boyfriend yes, but he also was her colleague at the Grossburg Law Offices. It wasn't a secret. Still, Mia wanted to do something for Diego that was special for Christmas. She decided she was going to at least make him a nice home-cooked meal and give him some gifts. Of course, she hasn't cooked anything home-cooked in a while...and well...what could she give to the man who seemingly had everything? She decided she was going to at least attempt to try to go all out. She did have a plan B in case the meal went down the drain...she had the pizza place on speed dial right away. It wasn't her idea of romance...but she never liked to be caught unawares. She did have her sister Maya on the phone to see what she thought.

"You're going to cook your boyfriend dinner?" Maya asked.

"I am," Mia answered. "I just have to figure out exactly _what_ to cook."

"Just keep it simple, sis," Maya returned. "There's no need to go fancy."

"Your idea of a romantic dinner is either Eldoon's noodles, or going straight to the burger joint," Mia teased.

"Don't be mean," Maya protested.

"I'm just only joking," Mia said smiling. "Besides that...I have to find him a gift."

"You will just have to find out directly what he wants," Maya informed her.

"That's a lot easier than just trying to guess what he wants."

"Yup," Maya said. "I have to go; Auntie Morgan is calling for me."

"Okay I'll talk to you later," Mia said smiling.

She ended the call with her plan in place. With Maya's help, first she was going to actually make sure that her dinner was simple...and edible. She also was going to buy a gift for Diego, but would ask him straight out. She couldn't actually call for him, he was in trial today. She went to the grocery store, and she decided to pick up what she needed. She got a text from Diego saying he was going to be early tonight. This actually made Maya a bit concerned. He returned another text saying he had about a day's worth of paperwork to get through. That actually helped her out. She did return a text to him asking what he wanted for Christmas. It seemed that he was struggling to keep things simple. There was that new fancy ink pen set he wanted. He sent her the text telling her exactly that's what he wanted. She returned the text and actually set a date for Christmas dinner at 4. He accepted it. It actually really worked out. Mia made her way first to the stationary store, and found the fancy pen set. She was set aback about the price. It was $500 bucks. She looked down; the sale price wasn't much lower. It was only $475. The clerk came and he spoke up.

"Hello," he said, "did you find something interesting you wanted to buy?"

"I did...but this is way outside of my budget," Mia informed him.

"Aww c'mon...I got to have this sale, or I'm toast," he returned...with a little bit of whine.

"Maybe you have something comparable, but still fancy?" Mia asked.

"I do," the salesman asked. "Actually we have a similar set that's worth only $150."

"I'd like to see that set," Mia requested.

"Oh sure," he said. "I have the same set, it rights like a dream."

He went and got her the second fancy pen set. It wasn't the same of course, but it was not as expensive. Mia knew she still was going to plunk down some serious cash, but not enough to break the bank. Defense lawyers; really don't make that much money. Mia did save all of her money for situations like this. Yeah there still was rent to be paid, but she wanted to impress her Diego. She also saw a custom stationary order form, but frowned. That would have taken at least a week on a rush. The clerk asked Mia who she was shopping for, and she did admit it was for Armando. He perked up; he had a special order ready for him. It turned out he ordered the stationary about two weeks ago, but neglected to come get it.

"Well, this is fancy...from the desk of Diego Armando," Mia said smiling.

"He was supposed to have picked it up two weeks ago..." the clerk said.

"I'll pick it up for him," she said.

"Oh thank you," he said, "I thought something bad happened to him."

"He's a defense lawyer, so he gets really busy from time to time."

"Ah that makes a lot more sense," he said. "Let's get everything gift boxed and ready to go."

Mia went to then pay for the gift. She smiled that she was going to be able to combine it. She did wonder if the paper wasn't coffee scented if he'd remembered right then and there. Once she got that out of the way she went to the grocery store to pick up a few things that would be for the dinner upcoming. After she got everything, she saved about fifty dollars just in case something bad happened. After she put everything away, and wrapped up the gift set for Diego. She knew he'd appreciate this. She also slipped in a gift card to the coffee shop. She knew how much of a coffee fiend he was. When Christmas did come around, Mia was busy. Diego came by smiling. He had a gift for her as well. It was a surprise, so he kept that to himself. Mia called for him from the kitchen.

"Diego, you're here early!" she yelled.

"Ah Kitten," Diego said smiling, "I'm sorry I came early, Mr. Grossburg insisted I take the holidays off."

"If you didn't have to be told to," Mia said coming from the kitchen smiling, "You'd work from the grave."

"That's true, but hell doesn't have good coffee," he smirked.

"Oh you," she said smiling kissing his cheek, "Dinner should be done shortly."

"We're being a bit ambitious aren't we?" Diego teased.

"This happened to be Maya's idea."

"How is she doing?"

"She's well, though she's not romantic."

"If she'd have her way, it's either burgers or Eldoon's."

"Hah! I told her that just last week!" Mia laughed.

Diego smiled, and took his overcoat off. He removed his shoes and sat down. He had his gift on him. He was going to wait until after dinner to exchange the gifts. Though...he heard Mia curse loudly and bolted into action. He helped her take the dinner out the oven and douse it with water. It ended up being a burnt-on mess. She shook her head as she rushed to open the windows to help the exhaust fan out. After they got the smell of smoke and burnt dinner out of the house...Diego couldn't help but to laugh. Mia was upset. Her plans were ruined by whichever gods decided she wasn't going to have this one thing. He held her close and he just smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kitten," he said. "I just was something unexpected."

"It was for the both of us," Mia pouted disappointed.

"Well...what do we do now?" Diego asked.

"I'm not going through all of that again," Mia said. "I'm ordering a pizza."

"Alright, I'll finish cleaning up in here," he offered.

"Thank you," she said, taking off her pink apron and putting it on him, "you're such a doll."

"It's manly to help out a woman in need," he said.

Mia smirked as she went to the phone to order the pizza. She wanted things to go perfectly, but it actually didn't go to plan. Still, she thought of what Maya would do in this situation. She chuckled when she remembered that Maya probably wouldn't have burnt the dinner. The best thing she could do was to order the pizza. About 30 minutes later, it arrived. She paid for it and tipped handsomely. She knew the pizza delivery guy was busting out on Christmas. Still, she was disappointed in how things came out. She returned to the kitchen with the pizza where Diego was waiting for her. He smiled and got a couple of plates and a couple of glasses for Juice. He also had Mia's gift ready for her. He didn't want to wait to give it to you. Mia had him wait, and she went to her bedroom and got his gift.

"Here you go," Mia said smiling.

"What is this?" he asked smirking.

"It's something you've wanted and needed for a long time," she answered.

He opened it and smiled, "You know how to shop for a guy who doesn't really need much."

"Well...the stationary I picked up for you," she smirked.

"Ah, I forgot about that," he blushed.

"You're so cute," Mia teased.

"I have your gift right here," he smiled. "It's not much..."

He handed over a tiny box. It had a silver ring. Mia was happy and she hugged him tightly. Diego reasoned that she needed something nice, and he wanted to show his appreciation for everything she's done for him. After, the quick dinner actually worked out. They laughed and joked about the smallest things. They never talked about work, or any trials. Mia did say that Diego should grow a beard out as long as the Judge's. Armando laughed loudly. He thought he'd not look right in a beard that long and full. He was fine with the little bit of facial hair he had. The night went on like this. Mia was happy to be with Diego, since he never required much of her. She still went above what was needed. Diego also went above and beyond the call of duty. He wanted to do everything to keep her happy.


End file.
